Action Force (weekly) 38
Action Force #38 was released on 15th November 1987. Original material Truth As Scarlett and Snake-Eyes fly away Destro arrives on the roof and asks Storm Shadow if he is regretting missed opportunities. Storm Shadow denies there are such things, stating his mission was to kill Flint, not Scarlett or Snake-Eyes, and "there is no greater evil than to kill indiscriminately". Destro responds that he decides who lives and dies and pulls a gun out. Aboard the C130 Scarlett tells Snake-Eyes that he should be honest with her. She knows he has a past with Storm Shadow & but he is now a Cobra operative who could have killed her in London. But Snake-Eyes is silent as ever, calmly changing his visor. At the castle Destro asks why he should spare Storm Shadow's life and the ninja responds that he could have killed Destro five times before the gun appeared and even still now. Storm Shadow declares he is the best and Destro knows it, so the arms dealer decides to put it to the test and throws his gun aside. They fight and Destro taunts the ninja about being soft, but his foe replies that sometimes killing is not the answer as one cannot frighten with death those who do not fear it. Storm Shadow wins the fight and lifts Destro up to throw him over the edge. He demands Destro tell him who killed the Hard Master. & Twenty minutes later Storm Shadow brushes past Cobra Commander, who finds Destro on the roof. Destro tells him that he didn't tell the truth but said the Hard Master was killed in "an Action Force plot to discredit Cobra" and that Storm Shadow will next be sent on an assignment in Asia. Whilst the ninja is a strong force, Destro feels he must be watched and kept in line. Cobra Commander asks what would have happened if Storm Shadow guessed Destro was lying. Destro responds that a man in fear of his life would never tell "less than the truth" and points to Cobra Troopers higher up who could have gunned Storm Shadow down if needs be. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * This story serves as an epilogue to the reprint of "Silent Interlude", tying it into the Action Force continuity. Reprinted material * Ten pages of "Silent Interlude" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #21. * Four pages of "Ambush" from G.I. Joe: Special Missions #8. Combat Colin Continuing a new Combat Colin epic. Colin and Semi-Automatic Steve are inside the Great Pyramid of Cheops as it is flown to Antarctica. There they encounter the super-villain Aunt Arctic of the Antarctic who is stealing the pyramids to sell to raise funds for a nuclear arsenal. Colin and Steve try to stop her but first they must overcome her trained Kung-Fu Penguins! Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Skystriker XP-14F & Ace, Dragonfly XH-1 & Wild Bill and F.A.N.G.. Errors * Items of note * Few of the regular or semi-regular features appear in this issue, with 19/24 pages given over to comic strips. Footnotes Action Force 38